Downhole tubulars, such as bore-lining casing and liners, are typically coupled by means of threaded connectors, or by providing adjacent ends of tubulars with male and female, or pin and box, threaded ends. For conventional applications, such coupling arrangements are generally satisfactory, providing secure, pressure tight connections. However, where strings of tubulars are to be diametrically expanded, it has been found that the integrity of the coupling may be compromised.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to provide coupling arrangements for tubulars which will retain mechanical and pressure integrity following diametric expansion of the tubulars.